


interrogation

by StrawberrySpring



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, This is just the usual Kepler being a dick and fucking with Jacobi, fucked up dynamics ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySpring/pseuds/StrawberrySpring
Summary: “Have you?” Kepler asked, voice devoid of any emotion.Jacobi blinked. “Have - have I?”“Have you done what I have told you to?”Kepler never does anything without ulterior motives.





	interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to @sybilius for her amazing concrit, feedback and also adding some great lines. If anyone wants feedback on their work, she is on tumblr!

Jacobi was no stranger to the fact that Kepler excelled at torture. He had been a witness to many of his ‘interrogations’ where Kepler devised some of the most creative ways to make a man regret his existence. Jacobi was both fascinated and horrified by how Kepler took his time with each ‘subject’, finding their pressure points, taking them apart with precision, as he slowly made them realize there were no other options. No terms but his. 

If he was honest with himself, Jacobi often wondered what it’d be like to be completely helpless and at Kepler’s mercy. But he hadn’t actually expected his fantasies to materialize, till the moment he found himself bound to a chair in his bedroom. 

Well, to be honest - he kind of had. And he had agreed to this enthusiastically, very enthusiastically. Not that he would ever say no to Kepler. A year and a half into their professional relationship, it had almost become routine for them to fuck - no strings attached, no expectations, very “professional”, as Jacobi liked to remind himself - it could be the aftermath of a stressful mission or a successful mission or a mission that had gone wrong in every way it could have. Or, it could just be some night Jacobi really, desperately wanted Kepler’s attention, and didn’t shy away from asking for it. 

Except this time, it had been different. This time it had been Kepler who had asked him if he was doing anything tonight, whether he would be opposed to some ‘fun’ they could have, possibly involving some toys and the thick cotton rope Kepler was so fond of - Jacobi was always down for kinky shit and Kepler knew it. Jacobi was almost ashamed to admit how disgustingly happy that had made him feel, enough for Alana to notice and make gagging sounds behind Kepler’s back. 

Anyway, sitting naked in a chair with his hands bound behind him and ankles secured to the legs totally hadn’t sounded like torture an hour and a half ago, when Kepler had been narrating everything that he wanted to do to him, in that voice - that fucking voice - while making Jacobi strip in front of him in the hallway. And, so, it hadn’t taken too long for Jacobi to get hard, especially under the delicate, almost precise attention from Kepler’s rough, calloused hands and the orders coming out of his mouth. He had been especially slow today, using his hands sparingly, using his mouth only to tease and taunt Jacobi, and removing his hands as soon as Jacobi felt like he was going to come. 

He was sitting very close, chair placed in front of Jacobi’s, except he was fully clothed and there were no black ties strapping _him_ down to a chair. He looked like he was sitting in a meeting with a prospective client, ready to close a deal, and not at all like he had been casually jerking off his naked subordinate officer for almost an hour. 

“So, Mr Jacobi.”

Jacobi wished he wouldn’t call him that during the non-professional activities they engaged in: it had the unfortunate side-effect of reminding Jacobi during work of the number of times he had been called Mr Jacobi while sucking Kepler’s cock or getting fucked into the mattress. But he had no idea how to bring it up. He strongly suspected that Kepler knew exactly what he was doing. Asshole.

“How. Are we doing?” Kepler punctuated his sentence with feather light strokes, as Jacobi bit back a small moan. 

“Fi - fine, si- sir,” Jacobi replied, trying his very best not to sound breathless. This was a game, like all the other times, and he was not going to lose. He could handle this. 

“Really?” Kepler stopped stroking him. Jacobi closed his eyes. “You sound a little - ah, desperate.” he said, surprising Jacobi with a pinch to his nipple that made him gasp and his eyes shock open. Kepler smirked, digging his nail into the hardened nub. Jacobi let out a small hiss. 

“Are you...sure...about that? You don’t need to come now, do you?” Kepler asked, putting on a concerned face even as his hand returned to Jacobi’s cock, resuming the light strokes. 

“No - sir”, Jacobi breathed, willing himself not to come. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as his hips tried to thrust into Kepler’s hands. 

“Well…” Kepler drawled, “since you seem to be doing so...well, let’s upgrade a bit.” 

Jacobi swallowed, wondering what else Kepler had in store for him. He got up and Jacobi almost screamed at the lack of warmth around his cock. Kepler was rummaging in his drawer - _that drawer_ \- and Jacobi felt his heart speed up again. A few seconds later, Kepler returned to his seat, hiding whatever he had picked out in his pocket. 

“I expect your full enthusiasm for this then”, he said, beaming at Jacobi as he took out - oh.  
Shit. Fuck. No. 

“Just a little bit of an extra help, you can thank me later,” Kepler said brightly, securing the cock ring around Jacobi and Jacobi couldn’t help but buck violently in an attempt to prevent what was going to happen to him anyway. Kepler tutted. Fucking bastard. 

“Uh uh, Mr Jacobi, let’s not get too excited.” Jacobi groaned loudly. When the fuck was Kepler going to get on with the fucking? Or even just some good old hand action would be fine at this point. Jacobi just wanted to come. 

He exhaled. Kepler was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to beg. No no, he can - he can hang on. Just concentrate -

“Good boy”, and Jacobi moaned loudly, those two words filling him with the warmth that only came when he was with Kepler, when Kepler was holding him, _when Kepler was fucking him -_

He came around to find Kepler staring at him unflinchingly, as if he was a scientific object to study, and then a moment later, he was smirking again. 

“Let me make this even better for you,” he said in a voice just slightly louder than a whisper, and took out the other object he had hidden in his pocket - a vibrator. 

Oh no, he wasn’t going to survive this. Fuck this. 

“Sir, please, sir”, Jacobi stammered, part of him craving the vibrator on his dick and the other half wanting to just come in Kepler’s hands as soon as he could. 

“Sir,” he spoke again, unsure of what to say next. 

“Yes, Mr Jacobi?” Kepler asked innocently, turning the vibrator on and off. A humming sound filled the room. 

“Please,” Jacobi said the first thing that came to his mind - his mind giving him a disturbing flashback to the last interrogation he had been a part of with Kepler, the man covered in blood, begging Kepler - he shuddered. Not the time to think about it. 

‘Please - what?’ The smug smile that seemed to be part of Kepler’s resting face had disappeared. His eyes looked at him steadily. Jacobi felt a stab of fear. 

“Please, let me come, sir, Colonel, please, sir,” Jacobi said, mustering all his energy into making his voice sound as steady as he could. As if he was taking instructions from Kepler on the battlefield. 

“And why...should I?”

“Um,” Jacobi’s brain short-circuited. Why should he? Because they had been at it for over an hour and it was getting more painful than sexy by the passing minute. Because Jacobi had been fantasizing about this evening ever since Kepler had asked him about his plans and this was so much more than what he had expected. Because there was nothing else that Jacobi could think of at the moment than ripping the ties off his hands and riding Kepler’s dick till the sun came up. “Because, because - I have been good, Sir, I have - I haven’t come yet, like you told me to, and I -”

“Have you?” Kepler asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

Jacobi blinked. “Have - have I?”

“Have you done what I have told you to?”

Fuck. That wasn’t Kepler’s ‘teasing bastard face’ - no, that was his ‘blunt force trauma’ face. Jacobi swallowed hard. 

He kept his mouth shut. 

“Nothing to say, Jacobi?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Sir,” he added. 

“You don’t? Well, let me jog your memory a bit,” Kepler’s hand returned to Jacobi’s hard cock, this time in firm strokes, wanting his presence to be acknowledged. Jacobi let out a small gasp. “Rule no. 10 of the SI 5 handbook. Do you remember?”

Jacobi’s hips bucked as Kepler’s index finger found its way to his asshole. “I - yes, ah - never - never hide any important information from -” Kepler looked at him dispassionately, even as the lube-covered finger breached his asshole. Jacobi moaned loudly. “- from, from your superior officer.”

“And?” Vicious pinch at his nipple. Jacobi let out an embarrassing squeak  
.  
“An- and? Sir, please,” Jacobi whimpered, _“I have no idea where you are going with this!”_

Suddenly, there were no hands teasing his body. Kepler leaned back in his chair, and stupidly, it was just then Jacobi noticed, he wasn’t hard at all. All this time, Kepler had been teasing him, taunting him, making him beg and the bastard hadn’t even been - hard. Or aroused. In any way at all. 

“What have you been planning with Maxwell behind my back, Jacobi?”

And at that moment, it dawned on Jacobi, that he hadn’t _really_ known Kepler before this. He wanted to hit him. 

“It’s nothing,” he replied, grinding his teeth, nostrils flaring. “Nothing is going on behind your back.”

“Is that so?” Kepler leaned forward dangerously. “Do you really think I am that stupid, you imbecile? I know you two have been snooping around in my office, I know Maxwell has tried to hack my computer, I know that you have been trying to find out my address for a while, and asking anyone who would know anything about me for any personal information. What the hell are you trying to do and who put you up to it?”

Jacobi looked at him incredulously. He knew Kepler knew something was going on, because he _had_ tried to ask Jacobi casually once or twice, but he had no idea Kepler would go so far to find out. The fact that he hadn’t yet found out what Jacobi had been after was a testament to his and well, mostly Alana’s snooping skills but, holy shit. Jacobi felt a little sick. He wasn’t going to do it this way. 

No way was he going to tell Kepler now. 

Kepler apparently could read Jacobi’s thoughtfully schooled expressions expertly by now, because he seemed to be gearing up for something - oh right, the fucking vibrator. 

“We can do this for hours, you know’,” he smirked, except that the turn of lips that usually made him look so charming to Jacobi made him shiver now. He steeled himself - he could not - he cannot tell Kepler this now -

“So,” Kepler switched on the vibrator, “Maxwell is in on it too?”  
He placed the top of the vibrator at the bottom of Jacobi’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Jacobi’s hips bucked into the air violently and his hands struggled against the bindings. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck --” he chanted, even as Kepler’s finger entered his asshole again, moving forwards roughly. “Sir, please -”

“Just tell me,” Kepler said almost gently, “just tell me Jacobi, and I might not kill you -”

“You - it’s - ah!”’ Jacobi almost screamed as Kepler added another finger inside of him. “It’s nothing, sir!”

He pleaded, pride be damned, “It’s _not_ what you are thinking -”

“Then what is it?” Kepler finally seemed to be losing his composure, except unlike Jacobi, it definitely wasn't because he wanted to come. He looked like he was closer to bashing Jacobi’s head into the wall. Then, his eyes seemed to glint in the low light.

His terms.

“Just tell me, Mister Jacobi. If it isn’t such a...big deal. And then... _maybe_ , I will let you come -”

Goddamnit. 

“I was planning a surprise for you, you paranoid bastard! And since you are such a fucking enigma nobody had any idea when the fuck you were born, what the fuck you like, where the fuck you live, so I had to resort to snooping around except you fucking found out and tied me up and teased me for two goddamn hours for fucking - for this!” 

There was a heavy pause, disturbed only by the humming of the vibrator. Well, at least I shut him up for once, Jacobi thought to himself sullenly even as his last words dissolved into frustrated sobs at the end of the outburst that wouldn’t fucking stop and oh god - this was so fucking _embarrassing_ \- and he couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking - and fuck this wasn’t how he had expected the night to go when for once, Kepler had invited _himself_ over to his place, made the first move- and not Jacobi, with Kepler obliging - and Jacobi had been delighted, even if it was just for sex, - and all of this, all because he thought Jacobi was _planning his murder_ behind his back or something - and he was still fucking hard, goddamn it Daniel, **_you fucking mess_**

Kepler stared at him for a long, long moment, taking in the shaking and the sobbing, even as Jacobi refused to meet his eyes. If he started laughing that stupid laugh now, Jacobi swore he would kill himself - or both of them. Just as he was planning to speak, to be let go now that Kepler had got what he wanted, Kepler leaned back in his chair and unbuttoned his pants. 

Jacobi stilled and looked up slowly. Kepler had his eyes on him, and his cock was now in his hands, filling up slowly. Jacobi’s mind went blank. Kepler continued to stroke himself unabashedly for a few long minutes, hardening, and then stood up abruptly, his cock level with Jacobi’s face. Without hesitating, Jacobi took him in his mouth and sucked hungrily. 

This, he could do. 

He had no idea what Kepler was thinking, or what he was going to do, but for now, his instructions were clear, even if unspoken. 

Kepler’s sighs turned into groans as Jacobi bobbed his mouth, wrapped his tongue around, sucked lightly, using every trick in his arsenal. Just as Jacobi was prepared himself to swallow, Kepler took his cock out of Jacobi’s mouth and resumed stroking himself, this time right in front of Jacobi’s face. Jacobi watched Kepler’s eyes shut and heard him grunt as he came, painting Jacobi’s face with his cum, his own eyes closing instinctively.

A few moments passed as Kepler stood over Jacobi, leaning over slightly, and Jacobi sat there with cum drying on his face, breathing heavily, unsure of what had happened.

Then Kepler moved, leaning forwards, untying Jacobi’s hands, rubbing them slightly, even as Jacobi’s cock stood erect still, almost painful. He straightened, avoiding eye contact with Jacobi even as Jacobi stared at him. He kneeled, and untied his ankles, releasing his feet and stayed in the position for just long enough for Jacobi to wonder what the hell he was going to do next. 

Then he stood up. 

“You can come now, Daniel,” he said, and left the room. 

**_Bastard_** , Jacobi cursed - just like the man they had interrogated a week back - even as he came in his own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I have never written anything like this before 
> 
> Also, I have been binge-reading the kepcobi fanfics on this website and I am so thankful to all of the authors for writing such amazing stuff, it actually kind of made me want to give back to the small community :D


End file.
